Dark Side of the Moon
by sabaku no lili-chan
Summary: A guerra está vindo, é uma questão de quando, não de se. Apenas os mais fortes vão sobreviver para lutar nela, e menos ainda vão sobreviver a ela... [U.A] [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence, Pertence ao Masashi kishimoto-san, mas se a Akatsuki estiver disponível até que vai...  
**Disclaimer[2: **Supernatural também não nos pertence, Pertence à Eric Kripke e a Warner, apesar de as lendas serem de domínio público, e a gente só vai usar algumas criaturas e o conceito de caçador do sobrenatural mesmo.  
**Disclaimer[3:** Nenhum outro anime aqui utilizado nos pertence (Rina: infelizmente). Pertencem aos seus respectivos autores (Rina: Os quais a Lili não teve vergonha na cara de procurar) (Lili: Hei, a idéia da fic foi sua) (Rina: Que seja, não se prenda aos detalhes)  
**Créditos de fics de fichas a:** Mari Sushi

Sinopse: A guerra está vindo, é uma questão de quando, não de se. Apenas os mais fortes vão sobreviver para lutar nela, e menos ainda vão sobreviver a ela...

Resumindo, uma escola (Rina: ihh lá vamos nós no clichê...) (Lili: Cala a boca!) de caçadores do paranormal está recebendo novos alunos a véspera de uma guerra entre os humanos e as criaturas que habitam as sombras. Enquanto isso, a maioria da população vive tranquilamente sua vida, sem nem saber do perigo que a cerca [FICHAS ABERTAS.

Eis o que vocês terão que colocar nas fichas

**Nome**: (Rina: Óbvio não?) (Lili: Concordo)  
**Data de Nascimento**: (Lili: A idade se adequará a do par, portanto só ponha dia e mês).

**Aparência:** (Rina: Se o seu personagem tiver alguma habilidade tem que colocar a aparência dele nas duas formas viu?).

**Roupas que normalmente usa:** (Lili: como diz a Rina, Óbvio não?) ·.

**Personalidade:** (Rina: Normalmente é aqui que a ficha começa a ganhar um tamanho considerável. Descrevam bem, a Lili é lesa e precisa de tudo bem explicado pra escrever direito) (Lili: HEI!)

**Habilidade:** (Rina: se o seu personagem vê o futuro, vira vampiro ou algo do tipo, descreva aqui).

**Especialidade:** (Lili: é aqui que você diz se ele é bom rastreador, bom pesquisador ou é de "ação" mesmo) (Rina: ela quis dizer se ele encontra as coisas, as fraquezas deles ou é quem vai lá e mata mesmo) (Lili: acho que eu já tinha sido suficientemente clara não?).

**História:** (Rina: E é aqui que a ficha fica gigante n.n Detalhem bem, adoro detalhes)

**Par**: (Lili: Eis a parte mais esperada, senhoras e senhores. Diremos quais as opções lá embaixo) (Rina: mas, por favor, ponham mais de uma opção).

**O que você acha Dele:** (Lili: Auto-explicativo)

**O que ele acha de Você:** (Rina: Idem)

**Algo mais:** (Lili: pra que a gente pôs isso mesmo?) (Rina: pra colocarem qualquer curiosidade sobre o personagem que não se encaixe nas outras partes da ficha, DUH)  
(Lili: certo, calma!)

_As fichas serão escolhidas pelo critério da Criatividade, e não por ordem de chegada. Lembrem-se que é melhor uma ficha bem-feita do que uma feita às pressas: Vocês tem duas semanas inteiras pra criar as suas. _(Rina: não pensem que estamos nos achando, isso também dá tempo de vocês escolherem se querem realmente participar ou não)

_SÓ SÃO PERMITIDOS PERSONAGENS DOS SEGUINTES ANIMES _

**Fruits Basket **

**Naruto** (Rina: Não, não, estamos postando isso nas fanfics de Naruto né inteligência? Eu devo ter tido um karma muito grande na minha vida passada)

**Ouran High School Host Club **

**Yu-Gi-Oh **

_VALEM TODOS OS PERSONAGENS DOS ANIMES ACIMA CITADOS, EXCLUINDO: _

**Hikaru e Kaoru Hitashiin** (Lili: POR QUE ELES SÃO MEUS! Ò.Ó)

**Marik Ishtar** (Lili: O status da Rina está definido como "Vendo Anime", mas antes de ir ela mencionou algo envolvendo ela, uma metralhadora 12, arrancamento de olhos sem anestesia e um esquadrão completo do BOPE pra quem tentasse chegar perto do Marik...).

Fora esses, estão liberados todos os personagens dos animes já citados, mas TODOS MESMO (Rina: até o Tio Orochie) (Lili: Ué vc não estava vendo anime?) (Rina: Intervalo né doida? Você digita muito lento)

Bem, então é isso. As fichas estarão abertas até a primeira semana de Dezembro. Então serão fechadas (Lili: Sem comentários sarcásticos dessa vez Rina ¬¬) e teremos uma semana antes de postarmos as fichas escolhidas

Obs: Estamos precisando de alguma alma caridosa que se ofereça para betar a fic!

BYE BYE


	2. Trailer e Escolhidos

**Trailer **

_Uma escola... _

"Espero que saibam que essa não é uma escola para fracotes! Aqui, um erro pode ser fatal..." Uma faca foi lançada em direção às costas dela, que a pegou habilmente sem nem olhar. "Literalmente". 

_Uma guerra... _

"Num ano normal, eu saberia de umas duas, no máximo quatro possessões demoníacas" Orochimaru disse pensativamente enquanto limpava a poeira de um de seus livros.  
"E esse ano?" A loira perguntou apreensiva, querendo quebrar o silêncio que se instalara depois da fala do amigo.  
"Eu já soube de quarenta e sete" Foi a resposta.  
"Realmente..." Minato avaliou, girando uma kunai entre os dedos, e depois encarando Tsunade. "Tem algo grande vindo por aí... E podem apostar que vai dar trabalho". 

_O tempo se esgota... _

"Vocês não são mais alunos..." Falou Anko, andando de um lado para o outro. "A partir de agora, são soldados, e é seu dever proteger a população da guerra que está vindo" ···. 

_E a missão continua _

"Lá vamos nós de novo" Kaoru falou com um sorriso e entrou no carro.  
"Pode apostar." Hikaru respondeu imitando o irmão "Qual o próximo caso?" 

_Salvar Pessoas··. _

"Venham!" A garota gritou para as crianças amedrontadas. "Corram, corram e não olhem pra trás!" 

_Caçar Coisas _

Antes que pudesse cravar suas presas no pescoço de sua vítima, sentiu uma faca atravessar-lhe o peito.  
"Droga." Falou. "Vocês tentam me matar assim e ainda se acham caçadores?"  
"Mas essa tem uma surpresinha querida". O garoto falou com um sorriso seguro. "Sangue de um homem morto".  
"Seu..." murmurou a vampira antes de desmaiar. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX_. _

"É o negócio da família." A morena falou assoprando a fumaça que saía do cano da arma. "É difícil, mas alguém tem que fazer". 

_Em meio a tantos riscos _

"Aí vem eles!" Um dos presentes anunciou, olhando o horizonte. "Que bom!" Izumi respondeu. "Pensei que eles iam se atrasar".  
"Alguém quer apostar?" Kitsune perguntou. "Quem ganhar não paga a gasolina por um mês" Logo todos os caçadores do local estavam fazendo mira. 

_Pode haver amor? _

"O que é amor?" Perguntou a garota, rude como sempre. "Um sentimento bobo que faz as pessoas agirem como idiotas! Somos caçadores, não menininhas do colegial. Um erro pode ser fatal, e se ficarem agindo como coiotes no cio como vão matar todos esses demônios que estão por aí? Com flores e cartinhas melosas?" ···. 

_Apesar de tudo, o amor floresce nos lugares em que ninguém imagina··. _

"e – eu, E- eu... Ah, você sabe o que eu quero dizer!" A morena estava brilhando no escuro de tão vermelha.  
"Shh." Pediu ele. "Eu também". 

_Mesmo assim, pode não viver muito tempo _

"NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" Os gritos eram ouvidos, e ecoavam pelas paredes e em sua mente. "VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE MORRER!" 

_No fim de tudo _

"Eu não pude dizer isso a eles." Falou a loira com um suspiro.  
"Dizer o que?" Foi a pergunta de Orochimaru.  
"Que provavelmente ninguém voltará vivo..." Respondeu com a voz distante... 

_Dark Side of The Moon _

"O mundo onde vivemos não tem ses nem por quês." Falou tristemente. "Só tem morte. Morte para impedir que os outros morram, e também para não morrer. Morte para deixar os ignorantes em sua relativa segurança!" Falou com ódio.  
"Morte para ter um mundo melhor e proteger os inocentes, é o que acho". Respondeu a outra calmamente. 

_Por que até o lugar mais puro _

"... E livrai-nos do mal, amém!" Terminou sua oração e enrolou-se nos lençóis. "Boa noite mamãe"  
"Boa noite querida" A mãe respondeu sorrindo e fechou a porta do quarto. 

_Tem seu lado sombrio. _

E a coisa se aproximava sem pressa, fazendo o coração da menina quase explodir de tanto medo...

_Rina: Eis o trailer! E os escolhidos também!  
Lili: exatamente. E aqui estão os escolhidos por nós:_

**Escolhidos:**

Orochimaru - Kanabi Hatsuki (Larry A.K McDowell) (Rina: HÁ! Eu disse que ela aparecia se a gente dissesse que até o Orochie entrava. Pagando Lili!) (Lili: Droga... Anyway, Eis o seu Oro-kun n.n E sim, vc pode ser a nossa beta!)

**Haruhi - **Shihyo Aoshi (Rodrigo DeMolay) (Rina: UM FÃ DE SN!!! SE VC É O DEAN EU SOU O SAMMY!!) (Lili: CALA A BOCA RINA! De qualquer forma, Pegou sua amada Haruhi! n.n) (Rina: A propósito, apareceu um quase anjo no Episódio 14 da segunda temporada, o House of the Holy ou...) (Lili: CALA A BOCA RINA!)

**Itachi - **Alice Kelleher (xXKiTSunEXx) (Rina: Vc apareceu aqui também! n.n Desculpe eu não ter te dado o Deidei-chan nem o Saso-kun mas é que...) (Lili: Antes que ela dê um berro de novo, ela quer Sasodei ò.ó)

**Haku **- Hanna Katsuro (Hanna Yin-Yang) (Rina: ficou com o seu amado Haku! E VC TBM ADORA SN, QUE BOM..) (Lili: num preciso nem repetir né?)

**Hatsuharu - **Ryu Hana (Karol Uchiha) (Rina: Lemos sua ficha e adoramos ela! Parabéns!)

Lili: Infelizmente foram só esses... A todos que tentaram, boa sorte da próxima vez!  
Rina: e aos que foram escolhidos, o primeiro capitulo está vindo!

BYE BYE


	3. O Devorador de Homens

**Disclaimer 1:** Naruto não dos pertence. Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. Mas a Lili fala que ainda vai sequestrar ele, já a Rina preferia levar os Akas  
**Disclaimer 2:** Supernatural não nos pertence. Pertence à Eric Kripke e à Warner Co.

**Capitulo Um:** O devorador de Homens

Red Right River [1 é uma área para acampamentos muito famosa nos EUA. Nesse momento, alguns amigos estavam acampando lá. Já estavam em suas barracas, escutando música, jogando, indo na internet... Um deles então começou a gravar o vídeo que ia mandar para a irmã.

"Oi Trixie, a viagem até aqui foi tranqüila, nenhum problema não. Provavelmente amanhã a gente já está voltando, esse lugar é muito esquisito...".

Enquanto falava, uma sombra rápida passou atrás dele numa velocidade que só com muita atenção alguém conseguiria perceber.

Depois de gravar o vídeo, ele enviou para a irmã. Quando se preparava para dormir, ouviu gritos pavorosos vindos da cabana ao lado, então se encolheu no saco de dormir, rezando para que o que quer q fosse não o pegasse... Mas alguma coisa com garras se aproximou da barraca, rasgando-a com facilidade, e gritos e berros ecoaram pela floresta...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E então...?" Hanna perguntou se sentando junto aos outros. "Alguma coisa?" A garota tinha olhos prateados, grandes e muito expressivos. Cabelos soltos e azuis, levemente ondulados e compridos até a altura dos cotovelos. 1,56m. Um corpo bem equilibrado. Pele branca como a neve, e o rosto delicado, semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana.

"Na verdade, temos sim" Respondeu Aoshi, mostrando a todas o notebook. O jovem tinha Cabelo loiro curto, um pouco arrepiado. Olhos de cor azul-safira. E sua aparência era de uma criança de oito anos. Mas, na verdade, ele era anjo. "Um ataque recente a um acampamento. As autoridades dizem que foi um urso, mas eu pesquisei o histórico da região e já tiverem vários ataques parecidos em perfeitos intervalo de 20 ou 15 anos".

"As crianças [2 podem estar certas. Pode ser só um urso mesmo" Kanabi falou, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar os outros. Tinha Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, na altura dos joelhos. Franja farta de repicada, que cobre parcialmente o olho direito. Pele levemente bronzeada, sem ser muito escura, nem muito clara. Uma cicatriz que atravessa seu olho direito (começando acima da sobrancelha, passando pelo olho e terminando na bochecha ela usa a franja por cima para cobrir a cicatriz). Olhos amarelos, cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados. Tem uma tatuagem de serpente por toda a perna direita como se a serpente estivesse subindo pela perna, se enrolando nela.

"Hum... Qual é a área dos ataques?" Perguntou Kitsune. Ela tinha Cabelo castanho pouco passando dos ombros e liso, olhos cor de mel (como os da Tsunade), pele branca, mas levemente morena de sol, corpo bem feito sem exagerar.

"Red Right River" foi o que Aoshi falou após fazer uma rápida consulta. "Já estive lá." Disse a garota, se levantando.

"Talvez possa ser um... PÉ GRANDE GENETICAMENTE MODIFICADO" Agora foi a vez de Izumi falar, e a mesma apontava para uma revistinha barata, amassada, suja de café, ketchup e alguns pingos de mostarda. Ela possuía longas madeixas negras com as pontas de cor rosa choque, e uma franja que caia um pouco sobre os olhos.

"Por todos os anjos do céu, você podia guardar sua genialidade só para si Izumi? Não vê que não conseguimos acompanhar seu raciocínio extremamente rápido?" Ironizou Alice. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados soltos, sua pele pálida ressaltava as olheiras profundas. Olhos cor de mel (bem claros) e alguns graus de miopia. Estatura baixa, NÃO tem corpo de modelo. Tem quadris largos, busto cheio (nem tanto, algo entre a Sakura e a Tsunade) e coxas grossas.

"Poxa, qual o problema com isso? É uma idéia genial!" Insistiu Izumi. "Eu sei o que tem lá." Kitsune pronunciou pensativa. "Sim...?" Aoshi falou, quase como se a encorajasse. "Estamos lidando com um Wendigo". Falou a morena por fim.

"Um Mendigo?" Perguntou Izumi. "Não sua burra, um Wendigo!" Falou Hanna perdendo momentaneamente a paciência. "Hum... Isso vai ser interessante" Aoshi falou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. "Como vamos matá-lo?" Perguntou Hanna, curiosa. "Com fogo" Kanabi limitou-se a responder. "Ainda prefiro a teoria do pé grande geneticamente modificado..." Falou a morena com cara pensativa. "Afinal, um pedinte chamado wendigo não poderia fazer tanto estrago... E a mãe dele tinha um mau gosto para nomes de bebês". "SANTA IGNORÂNCIA!" Gritou Alice dando um cascudo em Izumi. "ITAI!" Ela gritou. "Bem nós vamos ou não?" perguntou aoshi se levantando "obviamente né ô pirralho" ironizou izumi dando um cascudo o garoto.

Um pouco mais tarde, o grupo de caçadores preparava sua ida ao local. Coletavam informações sobre a criatura, e também em que locais podiam encontrá-la.

"Escutem" falou Alice. "Aparentemente no último ataque as vítimas sumiram, não foram encontrados corpos no local." "isso significa que a criatura levou-os vivos com ela..." começou aoshi. "Para jantá-los depois" terminou hanna. "Irc, q coisa horrível! Aqui diz que os wendigos devoram as pessoas ainda vivas!" falou kitsune com nojo "realmente nom é uma maneira agradável de morrer" comentou Alice.

"De qualquer jeito, temos que matar esse desgraçado" Começou Hanna. "Primeiro Sabendo suas fraquezas." Falou o garoto anjo. "Exatamente! Depois...". "Em que locais podemos encontrá-lo" Falou Alice despreocupadamente. "É! E por fim...". "Se as vítimas ainda estarão vivas a essa hora." Terminou Kitsune. "Isso mesmo!" Falou Hanna. "Que informações nós achamos?".

"1-A fraqueza de um Wendigo é seu coração, que segundo antigas lendas é feito de gelo. Portanto seu maior inimigo é o fogo." Leu Aoshi. "Podemos deduzir por isto que esse tipo de criatura prefere locais escuros." Continuou ele. "Isso reponde a duas de nossas perguntas, e a terceira?" Prossegue Alice. "Wendigos só precisam comer a cada vinte anos ou menos, por entrarem em hibernação. Quando estão acordados, costumam se alimentar a cada um ou dois dias" Leu Kitsune. "Ihh então um dos caras já tá morto" Falou Izumi. "Faz três dias desde que esse povo sumiu". "Vamos logo atrás dessa coisa... Eu quero caçar" Falou Kanabi de um jeito meio maníaco.

No dia seguinte, eles já estavam na floresta. O lugar era escuro, úmido e abafado, a trilha era estreita e de difícil acesso. "Por que eu tenho a _ligeira_ impressão que estamos andando em círculos?" falou Alice muito mal humorada. "Porque estamos andando em círculos." Cortou Kanabi. "Esta trilha não leva a lugar nenhum" Falou ela.

"Ué, então vamos sair da trilha" Falou Kitsune. "Pra gente se perder? Não, obrigada" Ironizou Alice. "Se perdermos muito tempo aqui logo vai escurecer. E essas coisas são caçadores perfeitos a noite" Falou a morena. "Hum... Acho que Hanna e eu poderemos sentir a aura do Wendigo" Começou Aoshi medindo cada palavra. "E então encontrar o esconderijo dele!" Terminou Hanna muito animada. "Okay, vão à frente!" Falou Izumi com entusiasmo.

"Tem um presença muito maligna vinda daquela direção..." Falou Hanna. "É... tenho quase certeza que é a criatura" Falou aoshi, e o grupo seguiu em direção a uma mina abandonada. "Brr... Que lugar sinistro" disse Alice observando a entrada da mina. "Será que faz eco?" perguntou Izumi, mas antes que pudesse verificar Kitsune a cala com a mão. "Se o bicho estiver aí dentro, vai ser **muito ruim** pra nós se você gritar" Fala ela. "Vamos entrar logo" Diz Kanabi pegando uma pistola de sinalização.

"Aqui tá escuro pra cachorro! Ninguém trouxe lanterna ou similar não?" Pergunta Izumi. "Você sabe o significado de similar?" pergunta Alice pasma. "Claro! Parecido!" responde a garota de mechas rosadas. "Bem, eu trouxe algo melhor" Fala Kitsune tirando a luva e se concentrando. Logo sua mão pegou fogo. "Vamos andando!" diz ela.

"Merda, tem dois caminhos! E agora?" Grita Izumi. "ITAI!" Continua ela ao levar uma cotovelada de Kanabi, que a olhava com seu melhor olhar superior. "Hanna, Aoshi" Fala ela simplesmente, e os dois assentem. "O da direita!" Falam em coro.

Após um pouco de tempo andando, o grupo encontrou uma cena horrível. Dois corpos completamente dilacerados e com muitas partes faltando, e um rapaz, ainda vivo, preso ao teto da caverna pelos pulsos.

Alice e Hanna correm pra soltar o garoto, e enquanto o ajudavam a se levantar Aoshi grita de repente "ELE ESTÁ AQUI" E uma sombra passa pelo grupo.

"Rápido, levem esse menino pra fora" Kanabi grita. Alice, Hanna e Izumi correm levando o garoto ainda vivo, enquanto o wendigo empurra kitsune com força contra a parede da caverna, e a garota desmaia fazendo o fogo se apagar.

"Merda!" Fala Kanabi, no escuro, o Wendigo era um caçador perfeito. Mas ela sabia o que fazer. Precisava apenas se concentrar... Seus olhos arderam ao mudarem, se transformando em olhos de lobo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a criatura avançava, observando e escolhendo qual das três presas devorar primeiro.

"Kanabi! Feche os olhos!" Gritou Aoshi, juntando sua energia nas mãos e criando uma espécie de explosão de luz, atordoando o atacante. Enquanto o Wendigo guinchava de dor, um tiro foi ouvido e ele parou congelado em meio a um grito, ao sentir o fogo da pistola sinalizadora começar a queimar em seu peito. E gritou, um grito longo e sobrenatural, machucando os ouvidos dos que estavam perto, então o último lamurio deu lugar ao crepitar do fogo, e no lugar onde o canibal estivera restaram apenas cinzas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E então?" Anko perguntou autoritária assim que os caçadores chegaram. "Missão cumprida" Falou Hanna. "Criatura eliminada e vítimas sobreviventes resgatadas". "Muito bem" respondeu Anko. "Agora podem ir para os seus quartos, vou avisar à Tsunade-sama."

"Para que essa reunião foi convocada, Tsunade?" Perguntou Orochimaru serenamente, enquanto observava Tsunade. "Há algum tempo que os três diretores da escola não se reúnem". Falou Minato, que tossiu e depois continuou. "Esperamos ser algo realmente urgente". "E é" falou a loira se levantando. "Minha intuição me avisa que algo muito sério está prestes a ocorrer. Que informações vocês trazem sobre a movimentação dos demônios?" perguntou ela, aflita.

Orochimaru se levantou. "Num ano normal, eu saberia de umas duas, no máximo quatro possessões demoníacas" disse pensativamente enquanto limpava a poeira de um de seus livros.  
"E esse ano?" A loira perguntou apreensiva, querendo quebrar o silêncio que se instalara depois da fala do amigo.  
"Eu já soube de quarenta e sete" Foi a resposta.  
"Realmente..." Minato avaliou, girando uma kunai entre os dedos, e depois encarando Tsunade. "Tem algo grande vindo por aí... E podem apostar que vai dar trabalho". Terminou ele. A loira contraiu levemente o lábio inferior. "Vocês lembram... Do que aconteceu? Tempos atrás?" ·.

"Como... Poderíamos esquecer" falou Minato soturnamente.

"_Um círculo de Salomão? Muito sagaz" Falou a garota, ou melhor, o demônio que a possuía. "Me temem tanto a ponto de me prender aqui, indefesa, sem poderes? Eu, uma pobre garotinha?" continuou ela. "Que grandes caçadores vocês são" terminou, ironicamente. "Cale a boca" respondeu Tsunade. "E fale algo que realmente preste". A menina deu um sorriso travesso. "Me faça!" gritou. A loira olhou para um dos dois homens que a acompanhavam. "Orochimaru". Chamou, e ele assentiu. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio..." Começou ele. O sorriso da garota morreu. _

"_É melhor você começar a falar" Disse Tsunade. "Pois não vai ficar muito tempo aqui. Continue" avisou ela. "Tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis imundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii" Leu Orochimaru, enquanto o demônio começava a tremer, amarrado à sua cadeira. "Mande ele parar" Falou. _

"_Ohh, perdeu toda a sua pose agora?" Perguntou a loira. "Não pare" falou se referindo ao outro. "Omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica...". Continuou. O demônio gritou, a cadeira corria pelas linhas do pentagrama desenhado no chão. "A guerra!" gritou por fim. "A guerra está vindo!" gritou a garota. "Guerra? Quando? Onde?" perguntou Tsunade. Mas o demônio apenas sorriu. A garota jogou sua cabeça pra trás, e o demônio saiu em forma de uma densa fumaça negra de dentro de sua boca. Tsunade deu um soco na mesa, quebrando-a. Uma guerra estava vindo. Mas, quando?_

"Então... Está começando agora" Falou ela. "Tsunade-sama?" perguntou Anko entrando. "Estou interrompendo?". "Não" respondeu a loira. "Eu ia mesmo te chamar. Avise aos alunos para irem ao auditório hoje Às Sete horas da noite sem falta." Falou. "Hai" respondeu anko saindo.

Tsunade suspirou. Finalmente chegara.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_[1: Red Right River não existe, óbvio! É uma brincadeira com a música tema do filme Hellboy, Red Right Hand.  
[2: Crianças é um termo pelo quais os caçadores do sobrenatural se referem às pessoas comuns._

_Rina: Yo minna-san! Desculpe o Atraso é que...  
Lili: Tivemos provas, provas finais (no meu caso) e falta de inspiração...  
Rina: e quando o cap estava pronto não conseguimos contatar a nossa Beta (Larry A.K. McDowell) o.o  
Lili: Pedimos mil e uma desculpas pra ela.  
Rina: gomenasai Larry-sama! _

Numa Casa abandonada no meio de uma floresta escura e tenebrosa, duas garotas armadas até os dentes andavam, procurando pelo suposto habitante do local.  
Rina: Vem logo Lili!  
Lili: Espera! Meu cadarço! Pronto, podemos ir.  
E as duas andaram mais um pouco, até...  
Lili: Tem alguma coisa aqui dentro.  
Rina: shh. Silêncio.  
As duas entram cautelosamente e...  
Lili: Ahh. São só algumas reviews.  
Rina: é. Bem, vamos aproveitar e deixar as respostas aqui, ué.

**Karol Uchiha  
**Rina: Sim, você foi escolhida! Gostamos muito da sua ficha, por isso mesmo...  
Lili: Ela não apareceu no primeiro cap, pois temos uma surpresinha pra ela, né Rina?  
Rina: isso aí 05!  
Lili: Desculpe por ter esperado tanto. Gomem mesmo!  
Rina: Nos desculpe sim? No próximo cap, esperamos te recompensar!

**Rodrigo DeMolay  
**Lili: De nada n.n Você mereceu, sua ficha estava ótima!  
Rina: É. e pra complicar a situação o próprio E.K (Eric Kripke) Disse que os irmãos Winchester não iam ter nenhuma ajudinha divina até o fim da série... O que torna o Aoshi o único anjo caçador XD  
Lili: rina, para de encher o saco do garoto falando de Supernatural, e sim, vc ficou com sua Haruhi n.n  
Rina: Sim! O Azazel (o verdadeiro nome do Y.E.D) era muito foda! Mas a Ruby é uma substituta a altura.  
Lili: Só pedimos desculpa por ter aumentado um pouquinho os poderes do Aoshi, tá bem?

**- KiTSuNe Xx  
**Rina: de nada Kitsune-sama n.n  
Lili: Calma! Não precisa matar a Alice!  
Rina: vc acha que eu não ia deixar ser Sasodei? Tive brigas homéricas com a Lili só pros dois ficarem juntos!  
Lili: Calada Rina.  
Rina: Cala a Boca 05  
Lili: Hai Capitã! o7

**Larry A.K. McDowell  
**Lili: em todas as fics de ficha vc pede o Oro, Larry-san. Sim, era óbvio.  
Rina: Gomem, Gomem, Gomem por não ter esperado vc betar! É que nós queríamos postar antes do fim de semana do Natal!

**Hann Yin-Yang  
**Rina: Sim, só cinco escolhidos, não poderíamos ter mais do que 7 casais (Cinco escolhidos + os dois das Autoras)  
Lili: sabemos que vc é fã do Haku. não podíamos te dar outra pessoa né?  
Rina: XD Trailer feito somente por Sabaku no Rina  
Lili: não esfrega na cara

**Larry A.K. McDowell - 2  
**Lili: Ela tem duas contas?  
Rina: Não sabia? A Segunda é pras fics de Harry Potter e SDA. Falando nisso, eu leio "Vento" é ótima!  
Lili: não tinhámos entendido muito bem esta parte, obrigada por nos explicar.  
Rina: não, a Kanabi tá ótima n.n

Rina e Lili: ARIGATO PELAS REVIEWS!  
Rina: Vc ouviu isso?  
Lili: sim...  
As duas se viram e...  
Rina e Lili: AHHHHHHHH! CORRE!!!

_No próximo Capitulo de Dark Side of the Moon:_

_"Vocês não são mais alunos". Falou Anko, andando de um lado para o outro. "Vocês são soldados, e é seu dever proteger a população da guerra que está vindo..." Ela parou momentaneamente, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu encarou todos com uma face homicida. "ME ENTENDERAM?"_

Até o próximo Cap!

BYE BYE!


End file.
